Invierno
by Praxedes
Summary: "Sentía frío, y no era solo por la baja temperatura de la estación invernal. Hacía mucho tiempo que sentía frío, aunque hiciera calor, era como si el frío viniera de adentro, extendiéndose desde su corazón al resto del cuerpo." Este fanfic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, tanto sus personajes como el universo, no me perteNecen. Son propiedad de la grandiosa JK Rowling.**

* * *

_**Invierno**_

Draco se encontraba frente al lago, sentado sobre una roca, oculto entre unos antiguos sauces llorones que lo protegían de las miradas curiosas del resto de los estudiantes. Lo que más necesitaba en este momento era pasar desapercibido.

Las oscuras y agitadas aguas del Lago Negro lo invitaban a perderse en la profundidad de sus pensamientos. La rigidez de su espalda evidenciaba la tensión que venía acumulando desde hacía meses.

Estaba inmóvil, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus dedos entrelazados. Sentía frío, y no era solo por la baja temperatura de la estación invernal. Hacía mucho tiempo que sentía frío, aunque hiciera calor, era como si el frío viniera de adentro, extendiéndose desde su corazón al resto del cuerpo. Y el clima, el crudo invierno, solo reflejaba la cruda y áspera realidad que estaba viviendo.

La túnica negra resaltaba la palidez de su piel, una palidez enfermiza que junto a las casi permanentes ojeras le daban un aspecto demacrado que no correspondía con la usual actitud soberbia del chico, soberbia que había sido desplaza por el miedo.

En su mirada ya no estaba ese brillo casi malicioso que iluminaba sus ojos grises haciéndolos parecer de plata líquida, se había extinguido junto con su alegría, su altanería y su ego. Ahora su mirada era de un gris apagado, como el color del cielo en un día de tormenta.

Draco jamás había sentido tantas emociones a la vez, tantas emociones negativas, pero sobre todo, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora. Si fallaba, si él fallaba…

—Moriré, —susurró— moriremos…—murmuró pensando en sus padres.

El Innombrable le había impuesto una misión monumental. Si no mataba a Dumbledore, Draco y sus padres sufrirían las consecuencias. Pensó que si sus planes seguían fallando tendría que hacer algo más radical. Él no quería al viejo profesor, no le agradaba, pero de ahí a matarlo había una gran distancia que no estaba seguro de poder recorrer. De cierto modo había debido que sus planes fracasarían incluso antes de ponerlos en marcha.

Escalofríos recorrieron su espalda, levantó la miraba para ver justo a tiempo como un copo de nieve caía sobre el lago. Había empezado a nevar, pero no tenía ganas de moverse de allí. Quería quedarse allí sentado toda la eternidad, sentir el frío hasta congelarse, convertirse en piedra, ser solo otro componente del paisaje.

Suspiró. Estaba tan cansado, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir con esto. No dormía, no comía, no podía prestar atención en clase, se perdía en sus pensamientos con una frecuencia alarmante, el Quidditch ya no lo satisfacía ni lograba distraerlo. Era como si se hubiese vuelto un Inferi, viviendo solo para cumplir una orden.

¿Qué sentido tenía vivir así? Eso no era vida, pensó. Y se maldijo, y se dijo cuan estúpido era por haber deseado convertirse en mortífago hasta el punto de obsesionarse y discutir con su padre. Y ahora ahí estaba, un muchacho de dieciséis años intentando cumplir una misión que lo sobrepasada, con todos, incluido Voldemort, esperando que fallara.

Un ruido a su derecha lo puso en alerta, le echaría una maldición a quién quiera que se atreviera a molestarlo en ese momento, pero la tensión disminuyó cuando vio que era Pansy quién interrumpía sus pensamientos.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, Draco regresó su varita al bolsillo de la túnica y retomó la posición en la que estaba antes de la aparición de la muchacha. No tenía ganas de hablar y Pansy lo sabía. Por algo se había alejado de todos y había ido a sentarse en ese lugar alejado de todos.

La muchacha suspiró y se sentó en una roca, al lado de Draco. Estaba preocupada por su amigo, muy preocupada. Draco había cambiado de forma abrupta, no comía, no prestaba atención en clase, se había alejado de sus amigos y no confiaba en ellos para contarles lo que le sucedía.

Aún así, Pansy, Theo y Blaise pensaban que todo se debía a la iniciación de Draco como mortífago. Lo veían mal, y lo asociaban a una posible misión, pero el muchacho se había encerrado en sí mismo y apenas intercambiaba palabras con ellos.

Hacía un frío cortante allí, ¿Cómo lo soportaba Draco?, se preguntó la muchacha. Sin demoras, Pansy rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó lo que parecía ser una pequeña bola de cristal.

—Feliz navidad, Draco. —le dijo al muchacho, extendiendo el brazo para darle el objeto.

Draco alzó una ceja, incrédulo, _¿Hoy es navidad?_, se dijo a sí mismo. El hecho de haber olvidado tal fecha solo le recordaba cuan poco tiempo le quedaba para completar su misión y esto lo deprimió aún más. Pero Pansy le estaba dando un regalo, su intención era buena.

No pudo sonreír, no le salía. Ya no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que solo murmuró un "Gracias" y tomó el regalo. Era una recordadora. Mientras la hacía girar en entre sus dedos, recordó su primer año en Hogwarts. Le había quitado una de esas a Longbottom en su primera clase de vuelo. Luego de arrojarla Potter había volado detrás del objeto y luego se lo había devuelto a Longbottom. Ese mismo días ambos, Potter y él, habían entrado a los equipos de Quidditch de sus respectivas casas.

Tan joven, que iluso era entonces. Fanfarrón e ignorante, prejuicioso, preocupado por estupideces que ahora solo le traían sufrimiento. _No sigas por ese camino_, se dijo. Su vista se quedó fija en la recordadora, comenzaba a ponerse roja.

—¿Recuerdas que es el rojo, Draco? —le preguntó Pansy, con una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—He olvidado algo. —respondió el muchacho, hablando por primera vez desde la llegada de su amiga.

—Yo puedo recordarte qué. Olvidaste que hoy es navidad, y sobre todo y más importante, olvidaste comprarme un regalo— terminó Pansy, alzando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos en actitud molesta.

Draco miró a la muchacha, aún haciendo rodar la pequeña bola en entre sus dedos.

—Creo, Pansy…—dijo Draco, lentamente— que tienes razón.

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Pansy, fingiendo estar ofendida.

Draco sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No fue una sonrisa deslumbrante, pero por un instante rejuveneció, y sus ojos se iluminaron brevemente. El muchacho tomó su varita y con un fluido movimiento hizo un hechizo no verbal.

Pansy iba a preguntarle que estaba haciendo cuando, de la nada, pequeñas luces blancas y amarillas comenzaron a aparecer dentro del círculo que formaban las ramas caídas del sauce. Eran pequeñas aves de luz, que volaban en círculo, entre la los copos de nieve que se filtraban entre las ramas.

—Feliz navidad, Pansy— murmuró Draco, desviando la mirada hacia Pansy para luego posarla en las inquietas aves.

A Pansy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y luchó contra las lágrimas. Draco no la había llenado de regalos, pero esto era mil veces mejor… había improvisado un regalo, cuando ella solo había bromeado. Quiso decirle algo lindo, quiso agradecerle, quiso decirle que todo iría bien, que ella lo ayudaría, que todos estarían ahí para él cada vez que los necesitara. Pero las palabras solo se atoraron en su garganta. Decidió disfrutar el momento.

Cruzó su brazo con el brazo de Draco, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Feliz navidad, Draco.


End file.
